Cazador cazado
by TokiKiriyama
Summary: Una llamada, dos antiguos enemigos. Una sorpresa.


Cazador cazado. Por: Airam Viña Gómez (TokiKiriyama o Airamcena)

ANTES DE COMENZAR LA LECTURA:

Esto es una obra que no tiene relación con la historia de Resident Evil creada por CAPCOM a partir del Resident Evil 4. Es inspirada en un rol en el que participo junto a dos amigos a los cuales quiero dedicar este escrito. Espero que les guste.

Chris Redfield no se demoró mucho en llegar al edificio que señalaron como peligroso los miembros de su base. Se trataba de una enorme torre de oficinas en el centro de Nueva York donde según una llamada anónima de dentro, se había recibido un aviso de bomba biológica y que explotaría con que una sola persona saliera del edificio. En la base de la BSAA asignaron el trabajo a Redfield y a su compañera Jill Valentine, que partieron lo más rápido posible en su Hummer de la organización junto a dos soldados más.

En la entrada no se veía nada, ni gente alterada ni oficinistas tirándose de los pelos ni policía, todo estaba totalmente despejado ¿Sería demasiado tarde?

-Jill, esto me huele a chamusquina ¿Alguna idea?- dijo el musculoso agente mientras tomaba del vehículo un MP5 Navy y la Beretta 92.

-Puede que la bomba halla detonado o la policía se acojonase y no viniera a resolver esto. De todos modos, esto es nuestro trabajo, tenemos que cumplirlo.

-Solo se que esto no me parece normal ¿Que terroristas atacan de una forma tan descarada? ¿Y por que no se escuchaba nada de pánico en el teléfono? Quiero decir, lo normal en estas situaciones es que la gente esté perdiendo los papeles y dando gritos pero todo sonaba muy ordenado. No me da buena espina.

-¿Te estás acobardando Chris?- dijo Jill sonriente, ajustando la correa de su M4.

-Solo digo que esto no me pinta nada bien ¿Con que abriremos la puerta si el cerrojo de seguridad está activado?- murmuró mientras observaba la puerta de la entrada.

-De eso me encargo yo señor, es un placer trabajar con usted señor Redfield- dijo un hombre del que no se había percatado de su presencia.

Chris viró la mirada y se dio cuenta de que lo acompañaban dos soldados más, un novato y otro que ejercía de operador de radio.

-Llámame Chris. En fin ¿Que plan tienes para entrar, soldado?

-De acuerdo, Chris. Usaremos el soplete de acetileno y fundiremos la cerradura, el dispositivo saltará al llegar a una temperatura determinada o se derretirá como si fuese mantequilla.

-Bien, operador de radio ¿Todo listo?

Este asintió con la cabeza y equipó su escopeta mientras el del soplete subía los escalones a la puerta con el soplete en una mano y en la espalda un FAL de combate. Al subir, comenzó a fundir la cerradura, echando chispas hacia detrás. Mientras se fundía, Chris y Jill se echaron a la derecha mientras que el operador de radio se situó en la izquierda.

-Mal ángulo- pensó un hombre que se encontraba dentro del edificio.

Rondando por la planta baja. Sentado tras una columna soltó su coleta, quitó el seguro a su arma y se puso de pie, para después pegar la espalda a la fría pared de mármol. La puerta ya comenzaba a ceder y los agentes de la BSAA se preparaban.

-Si salimos de esta tu pagas hoy las cañas – dijo el del soplete al encargado de radio.

-Claro que si, pero primero centrémonos en la misión.- dijo Chris mientras observaba el edificio- A la de tres irrumpimos chicos, una...dos...

-Un momento, tengo un problema- dijo el operador de radio- No se que pasa, la radio me da interferencias.

-¿Resonancia magnética?- preguntó Jill arqueando una ceja ¿Como podía haber resonancia en un edificio de oficinas? ¿Acaso había un "jammer" o aparato de interferencia?

-Me temo que si, no puedo llamar ni recibir llamadas desde esta puerta hacia delante.

-Habrá que trabajar sin ayuda exterior, deja la radio en el suelo y tu échate a la espalda el soplete, podemos necesitarlo más adelante.

Asintiendo, el soldado se colgó el soplete y Chris echó abajo la puerta de una patada espartana. Todos entraron en el amplio hall del edificio. En el centro se encontraba una mesa de seguridad y a los lados unos arcos detectores de metales. Disgregados por toda la sala, numerosas columnas de mármol que daban a un balcón en la primera planta y detrás del arco de seguridad, los ascensores.

El operador de radio caminó hasta la mesa de seguridad y se asomó a mirar la pantalla, para comprobar si estaba interferida por la resonancia magnética, sin embargo, leyó un block de notas abierto.

-¿Que te den?- leyó en voz alta. De pronto, una sombra se situó a su espalda y colocó un brillante cañón de MAC 10 en su cabeza.

¡-Premio para el caballero!- dijo la sombra, acto seguido presionó el gatillo.

Todos se quedaron anonadados, sin esperar el suceso y al ver como el soldado caía contra el mostrador abrieron fuego. El misterioso asesino giró sobre si mismo y disparó a los balcones, cuyas barandillas con cristal debajo se hicieron añicos y cayeron sobre los agentes, dando tiempo a la sombra a correr hasta una columna, tras la que se cubrió.

-¡Ha matado a Ian!- Dijo el soldado del soplete.

-¿Que demonios? ¿Es el terrorista de la bomba?- Preguntó Jill.

-No lo se pero no le pierdas de vista ¡Es rápido y peligroso!- Chris corrió hacia Ian para ver si era posible que no hubiese muerto pero no era así. La bala atravesó limpiamente la cabeza por lo que, enfadado, apretó el puño.

De detrás de una columna salió propulsada la ametralladora con la que había asesinado antes a un soldado y el mismo tirador decidió salir con las manos en alto.

-Esta bien, no disparéis, no puedo mataros a los tres a la vez- dijo. Su sonrisa burlona, mezclado con su pelo largo y perilla molestaban a Chris.

-¡Mantén las manos donde pueda verlas! ¡Chris, espósalo!

Redfield se dirigía a colocarle los grilletes cuando el asesino una vez más hizo gala de sus habilidades. Golpeó la MP5 de Chris y con la culata de esta embistió a Jill en el estómago, dejándola doblada, sin embargo, aun quedaba un soldado al que disparó con el arma de su superior en la rodilla.

-Muy lentos queridos.

Tiró el MP5 y fue a por Redfield corriendo, pero fue recibido con un demoledor codo que le dobló la mandíbula y lo dejó en el suelo dolorido pero aun consciente. Se incorporó con cuidado viendo que Chris se preocupaba más por Jill que por detenerlo y fue a por el, esta vez armado con un cuchillo de combate.

-¡Mierda, mi rodilla!- Gritaba el soldado herido- ¡Me ha volado la puta rodilla!

Ninguno se fijaba en el asesino con el cuchillo, que justo iba a ser detenido por Valentine cuando este lo volteó y presionó un botón, ahora caía ella en que era eso. Se trataba de un cuchillo balístico, capaz de lanzar la hoja, apuñalar y encima disparar balas del 45 ACP. Antes de que ejerciese el disparo, recibió un tiro por la espalda del herido.

-Gracias, te debo la vida- dijo agradecida- ¿Como te llamas?

-Siento mis modales señorita Valentine, me llamo Ethan Carter.

-Gracias Ethan, sin ti estaríamos muertos.

Chris comprobó el cuerpo inmóvil del asesino. No cabía duda, era un agente que le sonaba demasiado, tanto por su armamento como por su actuación. Un superviviente de este hombre dijo que era un maníaco, sádico y que siempre usaba una MAC 10 como arma. No cabía duda, se encontraba ante el agente de Umbrella Corporation que más veces les había dado la lata exceptuando a Albert Wesker y algunos miembros más de los importantes.

-Es ese tal Toki...ese puto asesino nos ha tendido una emboscada...

-¿A que ha molado?

Del suelo, Toki se levantó como si nada con una pistola en su mano.

-El jefe os manda saludos desde el piso 8.

Acto seguido, disparó a Ethan tres veces pero su pistola se encasquilló. Esta vez lleno de rabia, Chris corrió hacia el y lo alzó sobre sus hombros para posteriormente propulsarlo contra una columna, donde se golpeó la espalda y aterrizó en el duro suelo con el hombro, quedando ahora gravemente magullado.

-¡Bastardo! Has matado a Ethan...- dijo Jill.

-No hay tiempo Jill, debemos detener a Wesker antes de que nos mande a otro de sus secuaces.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Jill señaló los ascensores. Decidieron subir por ellos y dar caza a Wesker, cuya ubicación había dado el sádico Toki. En el interior de este prepararon las armas para la batalla. Sería una batalla larga.

-Lo has hecho bien Toki, todo tal y como habíamos calculado. Has dejado todo listo para nuestro pequeño juego. Que comience la partida.

-Wesker ¿No crees que tienes que relajarte un poco? Es difícil que Chris y Jill lleguen hasta aquí, sorteando todos esos obstáculos- dijo con un tono suave una chica, apoyada en el hombro de Wesker.

-No los subestimes, al menos no a Chris. Es duro, me lo ha demostrado demasiadas veces y si supiera la sorpresa que le tengo aquí guardada haría de tripas corazón. Sin embargo, hoy será un día muy negro para el.

La conversación estaba teniendo lugar en un despacho de directiva, apartado de todos los demás. El despacho más grande con las mayores mesas y ventanales. Wesker se encontraba sentado en un sofá de ejecutivo, sonriente por las imágenes que acababa de ver a través del circuito cerrado de cámaras que estratégicamente colocó. A su lado apoyada en su hombro, una mujer rubia de pelo largo lo besaba cariñosamente en la mejilla, Albert volteó su cara y ambos unieron los labios en un beso.

-Bien, es hora de que nuestros invitados se deleiten con un aperitivo. No quiero que se relajen demasiado.

Wesker tomó de la mesa una copa con dos hielos, casi derretidos y los sacudió un poco para volver a dirigirse a las pantallas de vigilancia. De encima de estas cogió un mando a distancia y presionó un botón amarillo, tras esto, regresó a su asiento y la chica se colocó sobre sus hombros para abrazarle, pero Wesker estaba más pendiente de las pantallas y la apartó.

-Ahora no, tengo que seguir bien de cerca a Redfield.

-La rubia protestó, pero se sentía algo rebelde y con una sonrisa traviesa le dio un pico a Wesker. Pese a que este se oponía totalmente a las distracciones y habría reaccionado mal, decidió dejarla estar con una ligera sonrisa al ver como Chris ascendía pisos, entrando en las fauces del tiburón. Una potente carcajada inundó la sala.

Jill salió del ascensor junto a Chris, caminaron hasta una bifurcación de pasillos.

-¿Alguna idea Chris?- dijo Jill revisando el sonar de su cinturón. Las interferencias seguían estando presente por lo que no podrían detectar amenazas.

-Creo que por allí se va a...

Fue interrumpido por el temblor del suelo, alguien o algo pesado se dirigía hacia ellos. Se escuchaba un ligero rumor, como de una respiración costosa y difícil, sin embargo, pese a que en un principio se escuchaba lejana se fue acercando cada vez más veloz hasta que de pronto la pared de una de las oficinas se vino abajo y propulsó numerosos escombros contra los agentes. Era increíble lo que estaban viendo. Era muy similar al Tyrant al que se habían enfrentado en la mansión pero este no tenía el corazón al descubierto, además era más alto, su piel blanquecina estaba con algunas marcas de quemaduras en la espalda.

-¿De donde ha salido este bicho?- dijo Chris señalándolo para prevenir a Jill.

-¡No lo se, pero dispara!

-Jill disparó en repetidas ocasiones contra el duro pecho del Tyrant, el cual absorbió los impactos de balas. Casi sin dificultad , se acercó a ella velozmente y la lanzó contra una de las paredes que dejó a la chica en el suelo, asfixiada por el impacto que acababa de recibir. Redfield se aproximó por su espalda pero el monstruo lo envió lejos de un codazo, desde el suelo, le disparó con el MP5 tras las rodillas hasta hacer que tropezase, dejándolo a la altura de ellos.

-Jill ¡Usa ahora la granada!

Tras levantarse a duras penas del suelo, la chica se aproximó hasta el Tyrant que tenía la boca ligeramente abierta. Tomó su granada incendiaria y la preparó para explotar, colocando después el explosivo en las fauces del enemigo, el cual salió disparado hacia detrás por la onda expansiva que lo dejó echando humo por sus ojos, aun más blancos que su piel.

-Creo que está seco- dijo Jill jadeando.

-Pero no es el último ¡Tenemos compañía extra!

De uno de los conductos de ventilación saltó un licker de tamaño superior al normal, no era como los que habían visto anteriormente en archivos, este medía aproximadamente casi lo mismo de Jill.

-¡Mira el tamaño de esa cosa!- Dijo disparando a su cabeza y garras, Chris nunca había visto una mutación tan fuerte en un licker.

-No pienses y dispara o nos hará trizas.

-A la M4 apenas le quedan proyectiles, tendré que usar la Beretta.

Tras vaciar el resto del cargador sobre su cabeza y cambiar a su pistola, Jill corrió hacia las oficinas destrozadas anteriormente por el Tyrant, dirigiéndose hacia el lugar del que vino, que sería seguramente donde aguardaba el misterioso asaltante, sin embargo, el licker lanzó su lengua contra ella y, agarrándole una pierna, la tiró al suelo y la impulsó hacia el. Estaba hambriento y necesitaba comer cuanto antes así que consideró a Jill un plato apetitoso que se iba acercando poco a poco a sus fauces.

Sin embargo, una vez más, Redfield intervino y disparó con su MP5 al licker hasta que su lengua liberó a Jill. Ahora el licker tenía un nuevo blanco, era Chris que se encontraba recargando su subfusil. Apenas unos segundos después del ataque a Jill, el monstruo se abalanzó sobre Chris y lo derribó, estando así a punto de recibir un zarpazo que se dirigía inexorable hasta la cara del agente. Un grito ahogado salió de la babosa boca del enorme licker. Jill había hundido su cuchillo de combate en su cerebro y lo cortó, dejando el cuerpo sin vida en el suelo.

-¡Increíble! Ese licker era de lo mejor que teníamos en la central de Nueva York, has mejorado Redfield pero eso no quiere decir que no vaya a terminar contigo.

Wesker se desesperaba en el despacho, pese a su frialdad, ardía en deseos de enfrentarse una vez más a su némesis por lo que su calma se estaba evaporando por momentos La despampanante rubia que lo acompañaba le alcanzó un maletín pequeño y ella tenía otro en su mano.

-¿Y si les recibimos como se merecen?- dijo la mujer, sacando una TMP de su maletín.

-Has heredado la inteligencia de tus padres sin duda, si Annette y William te hubieran escuchado ahora estarían orgullosos de ti. Cuida la TMP, HUNK la quiere de vuelta.

Ella se ruborizó y bajó un poco la mirada. Con un barrido, miró a las pantallas y vio a ambos agentes de la BSAA abrirse paso entre las pocas Plagas que habían traído.

-¡Casi están aquí! Voy a mi puesto.

Ambos se besaron y ella corrió hasta una puerta oculta tras el empapelado de la pared, donde se metió. Wesker se sentó en la silla del centro de la mesa y aguardó con las piernas cruzadas.

De pronto, la puerta de la sala se abrió de un golpe. Ambos agentes entraron con sus pistolas cargadas.

-¡Wesker!- dijeron al unísono sorprendidos y apuntándole.

-Felicidades, no esperaba que lograseis esto, bueno, en realidad si.- Dio dos aplausos y se levantó.

-¿Que vienes a hacer en Nueva York?- preguntó Jill.

-Relájate Jill, me acabas de resultar tan ignorante del peligro como en la mansión...¡He venido a por vosotros!

-¿A por nosotros? Estás loco Wesker- Chris se aproximaba a Wesker enfocándole con la Beretta.

La puerta secreta se abrió y con ella una ráfaga de balas de TMP fue disparada. Albert empleó la super velocidad para correr por las paredes hasta una barandilla que había encima, similar a un balcón.

-¿Que te parece Chris? ¿Estás listo para morder el polvo y morir de una vez?

-Un momento...tu eres...

La rubia salió de la sala secreta con la TMP cargada.

-Si, soy Sherry, Sherry Birkin.

-Así que tu eres...

-Efectivamente, soy la niña que rescató tu hermana y que luego abandonó. Pero eso ya es agua pasada.

Sherry disparó de nuevo, pero sin fijar objetivo. Jill procedía a disparar cuando de pronto su pistola se partió en dos cachos por un gran impacto. Wesker, Killer 7 en mano había disparado a su arma.

-Relájate querida, no podemos disparar así a nuestros invitados, quiero "disfrutar" de ellos.

-Es verdad...

Sherry dejó caer su TMP y acto seguido se puso en postura de Kung Fu, Wesker saltó cerca de ella y, tras enfundar su pistola, se puso en postura Mantis.

-Esta vez no será como en la África, pequeño Chris... fue una humillación, poco faltó para que me quedase dentro de ese asqueroso volcán...pero esto es otra historia...¡AHORA ME PERTENECES!

Chris guardó su Beretta y corrió hacia el mientras Jill hacía lo propio contra Sherry.

Wesker recibió a Chris dándole una fuerte patada en las costillas para luego agarrarlo por el cuello. Lo lanzó contra una pizarra la cual partió como si fuese de cartón. Mientras se retorcía en el suelo por el tremendo impacto, Albert le propinó un fuerte pisotón en la mano derecha.

Jill tenía problemas para contrarrestar los potentes y rápidos golpes de Sherry, se notaba que su maestro era Wesker pero no alcanzaba aun el elevado nivel de su maestro. La rubia golpeó a Jill en la zona baja del cuello a la altura de los pechos con la palma de su mano y la dejó sin respiración en el piso, cara a la moqueta. Pese a que Sherry no iba con ropa de misión, calzaba unas botas militares con su vestido negro con las que se sentía muy cómoda, las prefería a los tacones o zapatos de vestir pero no era tan exagerada como Toki, que podía llevar las botas aun en bañador sin importarle. Pisoteó la cabeza de Jill, presionando su nariz contra el suelo agresivamente, esperando a escuchar un "crack" en cualquier momento pero se distrajo al ver a Redfield volando por los aires contra la puerta tras recibir un potente Shôtei de Wesker.

Tras el impacto del enorme cuerpo de Redfield contra la puerta, este quedó fuera de combate unos instantes, era hora de que Jill pasara un tormento. De una patada, Sherry la volteó y empezó a descargar sus furiosos puños contra su cara una y otra vez, ignorando ya el estilo de artes marciales que seguía. Los puños chocaban contra la boca y la nariz, marcando la piel de la agente y haciendo que sangrase de forma significativa. La alzó por el pelo y Wesker la golpeó con una patada voladora que la hizo dar una vuelta en el aire.

-Wesker, no la golpees tan fuerte. Creo que ya ha tenido bastante, no tenemos que sacudirle más si está quieta.

-Cierto, esto va con Chris.

Valentine se arrastraba hasta la parte de encima de su Beretta y la agarró, posteriormente la ocultó en el bolsillo de su pantalón pero Sherry la vio y de un sprint se situó a su lado para luego caminar sobre su espalda, clavándole el tacón de las botas en la columna. El desgarrador grito que emitió despertó de su inconsciencia a Chris, que se levantó con cuidado y corrió hacia Sherry, contra la que saltó en plancha para derribarla.

-Hmpf- Sherry cayó violentamente contra el suelo y llamó la atención de Wesker, que pasó de felicidad a ira en apenas un segundo.

Chris recordó que tenía un táser en el cinturón y lo sacó, no quería dañar a Sherry pero tenía que inmovilizarla o sino no podría enfrentarse a Wesker. Albert escuchó el sonido del aparato haciendo chispas eléctricas lo cual le enfureció por ver a Chris usar un objeto así contra ella.

-¡No toques a Sherry con eso!- dijo Wesker furioso, con los ojos rojos brillando tanto que se podían ver tras sus oscuras gafas.

Wesker casi voló hacia Redfield y de un gancho al estómago lo elevó por los aires, Chris sintió como su órgano era casi atravesado por un puño de plomo, que en el aire fue rematado por una patada giratoria que lo lanzó contra la pared una vez más. Malherido, se sentía indefenso y se quedó paralizado, no podía ni quería moverse, era presa del pánico. Nunca había visto a Wesker desplegar semejante fuerza y no había recibido jamás una paliza tan dura por parte de nadie. La adrenalina de su sangre empezó a disiparse y notó sus costillas quebradas, su estómago machacado, la nariz a punto de romperse y la brecha en su frente, así como la rodilla destrozada. Sherry lo arrastró hasta una silla y lo esposó en esta mientras Wesker hizo de las suyas lanzando a Jill contra la puerta de nuevo, considerando que ya había jugado bastante con ellos. Tocaba la parte personal.

-Chris, Chris, Chris...me has dejado mal muchas veces...primero en la mansión, después en la Antártida y luego en África casi acabas conmigo. Parece que nunca me vayas a dejar en paz. Pero te doy a elegir Chris.

-Corta el rollo Wesker, pareces la reina del melodrama- dijo escupiendo sangre el agente de la BSAA.

-No iré a por tu hermana, ya sabes que ella rescató a Sherry, pero ahora el destino está en tus manos, Redfield- Wesker fue a la mesa y trajo dos detonadores- Si pulsas el de la derecha, destruirás la central de la BSAA, si es el de la izquierda, harás explotar una bomba en el centro e infectarás a mucha gente. Tienes medio minuto para elegir si no elijes tu, lo haré yo.

Chris se negaba a matar a nadie pero tenía el tiempo en contra. A Sherry tampoco le hacía mucha ilusión poner bombas en media ciudad pero Wesker tenía un solo objetivo, herir a Redfield en orgullo y en físico.

-Se acaba el tiempo y no eliges Chris- dijo sonriente.

-¡No, Wesker esto es entre tu y yo, deja esas bombas quietas!

-¿Donde decías que estaban las bombas, Sherry?- preguntó malicioso.

-La de la BSAA en la zona de tuberías del gas y la del centro comercial está en el sistema de aire acondicionado. HUNK me ayudó a colocarlas.

-¡Tiempo Chris! Y no has elegido...entonces es que te da igual el resultado, muy bien, elegiré yo

-¡WESKER, NO!

Tarde. Wesker tomó ambos detonadores y los presionó. Las explosiones y los gritos se escucharon desde el edificio y se veían las dos columnas de humo por las ventanas.

-¡Te mataré Wesker!- balbuceó- ¡A ti y a tu jodida discípula por ayudarte a esto!

-¡Cuida tu boca Redfield!

Wesker, molesto por el comentario lo arrancó de cuajo de la silla y arrastró su cara por los cristales rotos, desgarrando su cara, luego se lo pasó a Sherry que de una patada en el pecho lo devolvió a la silla.

En el intervalo de distracción, Jill había reparado la pistola y se colocó en pie apuntando a la cabeza de Wesker. La bala habría marcado la diferencia si no hubiese sido por otro disparo que vino de detrás de ella, cuya bala impactó en sus lumbares.

Provenía de una MAC 10, signo inequívoco de que Toki se había repuesto del combate anterior con los BSAA en el vestíbulo.

-¿Llego tarde a la fiesta? Me he puesto lo mejor que he encontrado en el ropero.

Wesker y Sherry esbozaron una sonrisa.

-No, llegas justo a tiempo. Desarma a Jill y ven, donde caben dos caben tres- Dijo Sherry- Eres un invitado de honor.

-Encantado de ser invitado de honor a esta bella venganza.

Tras quitarle el arma a Jill y lanzarla por la ventana , se dirigió hasta sus jefes.

Wesker levantó a Chris y descargó en el varias patadas y decenas de puñetazos que desmantelarían a cualquiera, pero los encajó bien. Dejándolo semi-atontado lo empujó contra Sherry, que le dio varios codazos y una potente patada en el pecho, enviándoselo a Toki, que de una patada giratoria se lo pasó de nuevo a Wesker. Parecía una bola de pin ball cuando Wesker lo agarró por el cuello y lo alzó.

-Salid- dijo en voz baja- Nos reuniremos en el ascensor, quiero diez minutos a solas con el.

-Como quieras Wesker, recuerda que HUNK ya ha colocado las cargas y en veinte minutos las detonará.

-Tranquila. Estaré a tiempo- Con una sonrisa tranquilizó a Sherry, que no le gustaba separarse demasiado de su jefe y amante.

Sherry y Toki salieron de la sala, siendo este último quien le daría una patada en la nariz a Jill, rompiéndosela.

-¡Toki!- le dijo su jefa- ¡Deja a Jill en paz! Ya no es una amenaza-

-A veces me pierdo un poco.

-¿Un poco? ¡Eres un animal!- Sherry abroncó a Toki mientras abandonaban la sala.

Cuando se alejaron, Chris se revolvió y se liberó de la mano de Wesker. Tomando aire se alzó con lágrimas y sangre corriendo por sus mejillas.

El rubio mandó a paseo su gabardina con la cartuchera donde guardaba la Killer 7 para enfrentarse mano a mano con Chris. Quería un combate que no podía ser de duración superior a diez minutos. Solo uno ganaría y saldría de ese edificio con vida.

-Has matado a mis compañeros...has causado un nuevo brote de infección en una de las mayores ciudades...Wesker...

-¿Que pasa Chris? ¿Verdad que no te gusta cuando las cosas salen mal?

Velozmente, Albert se plantó frente a el y le dio una patada en la rodilla.

-Así me sentí yo cuando estropeaste mis planes en la mansión.

Chris se recuperó del golpe en la rodilla y dio un gancho a Wesker, tirando al suelo sus gafas, tras esto le pateó las costillas y dirigió su codo al estómago del antiguo jefe de S.T.A.R.S que apenas se veía dañado por sus acometidas. La fuerza con la que golpeaba era superior a la de antes pero no lo suficiente como para doblar a Wesker, que lo levantó por el cuello y a modo de papel de lija, lo pasó por encima de toda la mesa de directivos, levantando la madera mientras lo arrastraba y dejándole el cuello lleno de astillas y cortes. Se volvió a incorporar y golpeó una vez más a Wesker en la cara, esta vez con la bota, ahora lo suficientemente fuerte como para echarlo hacia detrás.

-Que buena patada...¿Igualarás el poder de esta?- Wesker lanzó su pierna contra la cara de Chris pero este esquivó y le golpeó con el antebrazo en el cuello.

El BSAA recordó que tenía una Beretta en el cinturón y aun estaba cargada. Podía usarla y matar ya a Wesker pero no lo consideraba limpio así que siguió enfrentándose a Wesker a manos desnudas. Ambos intercambiaron potentes golpes, patadas demoledoras, ganchos quebrantahuesos, llaves imposibles y puñetazos aplastantes. Wesker, pese a que ya esperaba de Chris cualquier cosa, se quedó sorprendido por la fuerza que este demostraba. Ya había pasado la mitad del tiempo y ambos estaban cansados, hasta el ex jefe de los S.T.A.R.S estaba extenuado, Redfield lo había llevado al límite en solo cinco minutos y a puños.

-Se acabó el juego Chris- dijo jadeando- Ahora toca morir.

-Exacto. Di adiós, capitán Wesker.

Sin previo aviso, Chris levantó la Beretta de su cintura y disparó tres balas, una de ellas pasó rozando el pecho de Wesker, otra falló por un centímetro y la última habría dado en la frente de este si no hubiera hecho un mortal hacia detrás.

Eso ha sido jugar sucio Chris ¿La muerte de tu hermana hace que quebrantes tus principios?- Wesker rió y tomó la TMP de Sherry del suelo. Las pocas balas restantes las usó para atacar a Chris, que se cubrió tras una columna. Cuando este se asomó para disparar a su antiguo jefe, había desaparecido junto a su gabardina.

-¡Jill!- dijo corriendo hacia ella.

Estaba al borde de la muerte. La paliza que había recibido junto a la pesada patada de Toki y el disparo en las lumbares la dejaron muy tocada. En el cinturón táctico de Jill, Chris buscó un spray de primeros auxilios con el que al menos sanar ligeramente las heridas de este.

-¡Chris, detrás tuya!- gritó malherida la chica.

-No deberías distraerte así Chris, no me gusta disparar por la espalda.

Al darse la vuelta, vió el cañón de la Killer 7 justo en su frente, con la mira láser enfocando en el medio. No tenía el seguro y podía ver la bala de punta hueca esperando en la recámara. Estaba condenado pero de pronto sonó la radio de Wesker.

-Jefe, dese prisa, solo le quedan cuatro minutos para salir. Use las escaleras de emergencia, los ascensores los he llenado de Semtex.

Era HUNK, que ya había accionado el temporizador de las bombas. Las primeras en explotar serían las de los ascensores, seguidas de la azotea, el despacho y el resto del edificio.

-Bueno Chris, aquí se acaba todo- Al darse la vuelta para atacar a Redfield, vio a este huyendo junto a Jill, a paso lento- Tu no te escaparás, maldita cucaracha.

Apretó los dientes y salió propulsado hacia sus enemigos, que estaban ya en la salida de emergencia. A Jill la golpeó contra la pared al agarrarla por la coleta, dejándola inconsciente mientras que Chris no supo como reaccionar.

-Ahora si Chris, adiós.

Wesker disparó a Chris sin darle oportunidad de decir nada. Atravesó su estómago y cayó escaleras abajo, rodando por los escalones de cemento hasta el descansillo, donde se quedó boca abajo, viendo a Wesker huir sonriente con la Killer 7 en la mano antes de mirar de nuevo su charco de sangre y cerrar los ojos.

En la planta baja se escuchó la detonación del primer ascensor mientras el líder de Umbrella salía por la entrada principal. Delante de el esperaban en un deportivo negro Sherry Birkin, con su vestido negro y ahora unos zapatos de tacón, no quería llamar la atención en el muelle, Toki y su imprescindible cigarrillo en la boca y dentro del vehículo en la parte de cristales tintados se encontraba HUNK, con el detonador en una mano. Wesker se puso al mando del coche y Sherry se sentó de copiloto, detrás iban Toki y HUNK.

-Toki, te lo he dicho mil veces ¡No fumes mientras esté yo cerca!- Sherry le quitó el cigarrillo de la boca y lo arrojó por la ventanilla al suelo, cayendo justo al lado de la TMP de HUNK, que se había quedado en el edificio.

-¡Maldición! ¡Era mi último cigarrillo!- protestó. No era la primera vez que Sherry le quitaba el tabaco, de hecho, más de una vez se lo prohibió llevar a misiones.

-Es justo, yo pierdo mi TMP, tu pierdes el tabaco- murmuró HUNK, al que le divertía muchas veces ver a Toki en esas situaciones.

-Te pago lo suficiente como para que te puedas comprar otro paquete de tabaco, ahora informe de situación- dijo Albert acelerando, rumbo al muelle.

-Señor, el edificio ha sido bombardeado en sus puntos más importantes, dos agentes novatos de la BSAA han sido asesinados y las posibilidades de supervivencia de Redfield y Valentine tras su disparo y las explosiones es prácticamente nula, aproximadamente del uno coma cinco por ciento.

-Bien ¿Los especímenes abatidos durante la operación?

-Un helicóptero vino a recogerlos justo antes de que comenzara la batalla suya contra Redfield, ahora deberían estar en Connecticut.

-Gracias HUNK, has hecho un gran trabajo.

Sherry miró a Wesker, tenía ganas de besarle pero no podía, estaban conduciendo y delante estaban Toki y HUNK, pese a que estaban discutiendo sobre sus armas, no era el mejor momento pero trataba de ser discreta. Wesker la vió venir.

- No es momento Sherry- Esta arrugó la nariz y miró por la ventana

-Wesker, en el barco necesito que me mires un par de golpes que me he llevado, tengo las costillas echando humo y no me quedan sprays.

-No te preocupes, podré curarlos en los baños, tengo un kit médico en el maletero.

-¿De quien fue la gran idea de irnos en barco? - Preguntó Toki mientras HUNK le ponía la mano en la boca, Wesker no tenía ganas de aguantar chorradas. Quería disfrutar de su victoria con Sherry y dos agentes cercanos de momento, pero más tarde prefería estar a solas con Sherry.

DEDICADO A MIS AMIGOS DEL ROL: SHERRY Y WESKER, CUYA NOVELA Y ROL FUERON LA INSPIRACIÓN PARA ESTA HISTORIA Y ADEMÁS ME HAN ESCUCHADO Y DIVERTIDO SIEMPRE QUE LO HE NECESITADO. GRACIAS.

Airam Viña Gómez (TokiKiriyama o Airamcena)


End file.
